


Knocked Out Of The Skies (I'll Remind You)

by chemicalcandy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Come Swallowing, Dom Frank Iero, Dom Gerard Way, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Control, Punishment, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Sub Frank Iero, Sub Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalcandy/pseuds/chemicalcandy
Summary: Frank had this attitude. This arrogance, since obviously he wasn’t blind and he had a mirror, and sometimes it made him get ahead of himself. The first time that happened, the first time Gerard had snapped… well, to say that Frank had been surprised to find his usually so submissive boyfriend cornering him and fucking him back to reality would be a massive understatement.





	Knocked Out Of The Skies (I'll Remind You)

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful [Jetsetlife138](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetsetlife138/pseuds/Jetsetlife138), inspired by how incredibly handsome Frank is.

[cover art by [silveralleyw](http://archiveofourown.org/users/silveralleyw%20/pseuds/silveralleyw%20)]

* * *

 

The roles in their relationship were pretty clear.

Gerard loved it up the ass. He loved the sting and the stretch, the feeling of being so full he could seemingly burst any moment, only held together by Frank and his strong hands on his hips. He loved moaning his fucking lungs out with every jab to his prostate; loved hearing Frank force out curses and grunts, the way he would make him feel wanted, taken, and owned. Frank’s thing for dominance always made getting fucked by him so much more intense, and Gerard sure as fuck loved that as well. It was like they were made for each other – like magnets, especially in the bedroom, providing just what the other needed, and always willing to give.

There were many things Gerard admired Frank for. His tattoos, for example. His body. His hazel eyes, and dark hair, his strong hands and arms. His personality too, of course. Frank was a very energetic person, and he always needed to somehow just _do_ something, anything to express himself. He was funny too, and very pleasant to talk to, because something about that perfect face just made you wanna open up to him, and Frank had never failed to make Gerard feel better whenever he came to him complaining about this and that. Frank was great. Gerard couldn’t imagine a better boyfriend.

For months and months, they’d lived like this. Working on the weekdays, hanging out on the weekends, spending as much time together as they could, and every night, sometimes more than once, Gerard would either spread his legs or get on his hands and knees for Frank to let him take him rough and dirty, just the way they both loved it.

But the thing was, there were some traits that kind of bothered Gerard about Frank. Actually, one thing in particular, one thing that he couldn’t ignore. Because Frank was hot, and stupidly attractive, and honestly just way too good to be true – and he was aware of it. And while Gerard definitely liked a little self-confidence in a man, what Frank sometimes exhibited was unacceptable.

Frank had this attitude. This arrogance, since obviously he wasn’t blind and he had a mirror, and sometimes it made him get ahead of himself. The first time that happened, the first time Gerard had snapped… well, to say that Frank had been _surprised_ to find his usually so submissive boyfriend cornering him and fucking him back to reality would be a massive understatement. Frank had been resistant, and confused, and even a little scared. Gerard had seen it all in his eyes. But he’d also seen the craving, and the fucking euphoria when he’d pushed his dick into him for the very first time, and fuck, had that turned him on so much more. Frank had reached his high close to sobbing and begging for his release, and Gerard had been oh so happy to be the one graciously removing the cock ring when _he_ thought Frank had had enough. The next day, Frank had been himself again. His awesome self, not the asshole Gerard had had to deal with for days, a Frank who knew he was handsome, a Frank who could still fuck his boyfriend just right, but who also loved and respected Gerard. Things had settled back in so smoothly. Frank had needed to be put back in his place. He knew that, and so did Gerard.

Something about making this smug and feisty motherfucker come back to his senses was such a huge turn on to Gerard, and he was all too happy to do just that every few weeks, sometimes every few months, depending on Frank’s behavior. It was thrilling. Exciting as fuck. From an outsider’s perspective, Gerard probably looked like the bottom in the relationship, and he liked it that way. Frank always insisted on paying the bills when they went out, Frank always held the door open for him, like a real gentleman, whereas Gerard had these somewhat feminine hips and looked really hot with eyeliner. They fit the stereotypes, at least to some extent, and Gerard was okay with that. He liked being the bottom.

But he knew it was about time to change that again. For tonight, anyway. Frank hadn’t been shown he wasn’t a majesty in what felt like forever, and Gerard could tell he needed to make him remember very soon. Some days, the line between Frank _wanting_ to be punished and fucked, and Frank forgetting general human kindness got blurry, but today, Gerard could tell Frank was just in a bad mood. Well, he was nice to Gerard, spare the slightly degrading innuendos he’d drop every now and then, but earlier, when they’d left the house, he’d completely ignored their neighbor’s friendly greeting as they’d passed her by, and had gotten really pissed off while driving through the busy city. Now they were at a restaurant having dinner, and Frank had been very rude talking to their waiter, although Gerard really couldn’t see what about the dude had angered his boyfriend in the first place. Something about him looking at Gerard the wrong way, apparently, which Gerard really couldn’t support. Frank was just being rude. And smug. And incredibly hot at the same time. To make matters worse for him, he kept making disrespectful comments about the people entering the restaurant, judging them by their looks and outfits. Gerard decided to ignore his boyfriend’s horrible superficiality and kept his mouth shut for the most parts, just smirking to himself. Oh, Frank was getting it good tonight.

Eventually, they made it back to the car. It was Gerard’s turn to drive back since Frank had allowed himself a couple of beers, because of course, he could drink and not even ask if Gerard was okay with staying sober and being the responsible one driving them back home. Not that Gerard actually minded. He just wanted some fucking respect - respect that he usually got from his boyfriend, as long as he wasn’t having one of these weird days.

Gerard smiled to himself knowing he’d have his old Frankie back tomorrow. And that they’d both have lots of fun tonight.

“You’re going fast, sugar,” Frank drawled from the passenger seat. He rested his hand on Gerard’s thigh almost casually, close to his crotch, squeezing his flesh once. “Can’t wait to get home?”

Gerard glanced at him for a moment, raising a brow as he kept smirking suggestively. “Can’t wait, baby,” he affirmed, biting his lip teasingly, knowing simple gestures like this could really get Frank going.

“You look really hot tonight,” Frank told him. “How about you blow me, honey? Know you love choking yourself on my dick. And then you can ride me, how does that sound? I fucking love seeing you bounce up and down my cock, Gee. You’re so damn hot like that. My little whore.”

Oh, he was so clueless.

Gerard kept encouraging him, getting him turned on as they approached their house a little over the speed limit. Usually, Gerard would’ve wanted it just as Frank was describing it, wanted to blow Frank and have him finish all over his ass, because he loved being his little whore. But not tonight. Tonight, Frank would be _his_ little whore. He just didn’t know yet.

When Gerard killed the engine in their driveway, he was almost painfully hard in his pants. There was just something about hearing Frank fantasize about what he was going to do to Gerard, listening to him paint dirty images with his mouth, and knowing that this arrogant, self-confident tone would vanish very soon, and become whiny pleas and whimpers instead. Gerard smirked to himself watching Frank fumble with the keys before he opened the front door; just the way he carried himself emitted such dominance, such superiority, and Gerard couldn’t wait to fuck that out of him.

“Why don’t you get your sweet ass upstairs, Gee?” Frank asked nonchalantly when they’d entered the house, walking into the kitchen. “I think I’ll get another beer. When I get upstairs, I want you naked, alright?”

Gerard just smiled sweetly at him, keeping his intentions to himself. For now. It would be so lovely to see the surprise on Frank’s face when he realized tonight was not gonna be one of those nights. “Yes, Frankie.”

“Good boy.”

So Gerard went upstairs, grinning to himself, because well, this was perfect. He estimated he had a few minutes before Frank would come upstairs, which was all the time he needed. By giving Gerard those moments alone in their bedroom, he was unknowingly allowing him to prepare for what he had in mind, and Gerard sure as fuck would make use of that.

Not intending to get undressed just yet whatsoever, Gerard went straight towards their nightstand instead. They had a few other toys in a drawer nearby, but tonight, Gerard didn’t want to tease Frank too much. What he wanted was to fuck him senseless, so hard, he was getting impatient just knowing he’d have to wait a couple of minutes until Frank would come upstairs. He only got the necessary items out of the nightstand drawer, their bottle of lube, a cockring, and a pair of handcuffs. After placing them in the center of the bed for Frank to see, Gerard positioned himself by the door, an awaiting smile on his lips.

Then he waited with baited breath, teeth boring into his bottom lip as he stood there.

It didn’t take long for Frank to enter the room. His hungry look was quickly replaced by confusion as he saw Gerard by the door, dressed, not even making a move in order to get naked as he’d instructed. Gerard watched him swallow, tongue poking out to wet his lips as his gaze wandered towards the bed and he took in all the items displayed there before his eyes landed back on Gerard, this time wide and fearful.

“Gee...” he said lowly, the want already audible in his voice. So fucking different to what he’d sounded like minutes before, and fuck, that really got Gerard going. Frank was so fucking hot. The first few times they’d done it this way around, it had taken Frank a while to accept submitting to Gerard, but by now, he’d learned to surrender a lot faster. “W-Was I that bad?” he asked timidly, barely meeting Gerard’s eyes anymore. “I didn’t realize-”

“I didn’t realize I’d asked you to speak,” Gerard interrupted him harshly, loving the wave of power that overcame him when Frank closed his mouth in an instant. It was quite funny actually, because whenever Frank would dominate Gerard, Gerard would take mental notes as to what he could do to make him submit, and Frank was a really good teacher. Smiling, he reached for the bottle of beer in Frank’s hand. “I believe this is for me?”

Frank lowered his head a little as he nodded, handing the beer to Gerard without hesitation. It was beautiful, he’d changed so much already. If only the waiter could see him like this… But then again, this Frank was for Gerard. And only for Gerard.

“Thank you,” Gerard said joyfully before he took a sip from the beer. It was cold, Frank had just gotten it from the fridge, and it helped Gerard feel even more in control. He placed it on the table nearby, wanting to give Frank is full attention. “Yes, Frank, you were that bad. The whole damn day you’ve behaved like a rude prick, such an arrogant jerk. I thought I’d taught you a lesson last time.”

“Maybe you need to teach me another lesson,” Frank mumbled in a rush, just loud enough for Gerard to catch.

It made him smirk as he watched Frank’s face turn pink. “What was that?” he asked sharply.

“Nothing, Gerard...”

Gerard smirked wider when Frank still wouldn’t meet his eyes. Their difference in height never really mattered, but right now, as Gerard was looking down at Frank, it underlined their roles perfectly. Gerard stepped closer and grabbed Frank by his hair, forcing his head up with a tug that had Frank groaning. “You want me to teach you another lesson?” he inquired, speaking right into Frank’s ear and making him squirm. “Is that what you said?”

“I- Maybe, I-”

“Is that what you said, Frank?” Gerard asked again, pulling Frank’s head back even further. Frank’s mouth fell open as the pain made him whimper, and he looked up at Gerard with such want, practically begging for it.

“Yes,” he whispered.

“Didn’t quite catch that,” Gerard taunted, just for the sake of it.

Frank’s cheeks turned an even darker shade of pink as he bravely held eye contact with Gerard, letting out a groan as he attempted to nod and his hair was pulled even more forcefully. “Yes, Gerard,” he repeated, voice louder than before but breathy and unsteady. “Please.”

“That’s more like it.” Frank’s whole body slumped down when Gerard let go of his hair at once, eliciting another whimper from his boyfriend. “What are you waiting for, Frank?” he drawled, raising a brow in a teasing manner. “It’s not like I _have_ to help you become a better person, so I really think you should give me a little something in return to show me how grateful you are, isn’t that right?”

“Yeah,” Frank mumbled, briefly meeting Gerard’s eyes again before he sank to his knees wordlessly, knowing what Gerard was implying. Every time Frank knelt in front of Gerard under these circumstances was so fucking surreal, because usually, it was Gerard down there, mouth watering at the prospect of getting to taste Frank, to feel his lips stretch around his heavy cock. This was nice too, though. Looking down at him as he shifted around, getting comfortable. Watching his facial expression as his eyes darted around nervously, unsure of whether he should start right away or wait for Gerard’s permission. Seeing his hands tremble as he gingerly reached for Gerard’s belt buckle.

Gerard could’ve made him wait and beg for it, but the little self-control he’d had at the beginning of this had subsided by now, leaving his body thrumming with desire. Frank’s appearance didn’t help him be more patient either – while he’d mentally started to become _normal_ again, his outfit he’d chosen for their date still emitted this certain arrogance. He was wearing one of his nice shirts, a black one, a few buttons popped open at the collar, sleeves rolled up to the elbow, revealing his beautifully tattooed arms. Frank looked like the person Gerard used to have wet dreams about when he’d explored his sexuality a few years ago, finding out he really had a thing for submitting to men just like Frank. And seeing Frank down on his knees for Gerard, ready to suck him off in order to earn his forgiveness… It just did something to Gerard.

Wordlessly he waited for Frank to unbuckle and open his pants, doing nothing to assist him. He just looked down at him with his arms crossed in front of his chest, waiting, making him feel he was being watched. When he’d finally freed Gerard’s dick off the fabric, his pants and underwear pooling by his knees, Frank did look up again, searching for affirmation. Gerard nodded his head once, and it was enough for Frank. He got right to it, one hand around the base of Gerard’s shaft as he started out by caressing the tip with his mouth, kissing it, swirling his tongue around it, nibbling on it gently. Gerard tipped his head back and tangled his fingers in Frank’s hair, not setting the pace but simply holding onto him as he groaned with pleasure. He got lost in it as Frank sank down, his tongue danced over Gerard’s underside the whole time as he took all of him, and he didn’t even pull off when he gagged around Gerard. The feeling of Frank’s throat constricting and relaxing around him felt like fucking heaven. Frank was trying really hard to please him, he could tell.

Frank pulled off eventually, letting Gerard slip out while taking a couple of breaths. Gerard let him. He felt like Frank deserved a little break after this, he was being really good. His lips were red and shiny with spit, parted as he sucked in gulps of air. Being eager, it didn’t take long for Frank to wrap his lips around Gerard once more, hollowing his cheeks immediately and humming around him as if it was him on the receiving end of this blowjob. Everything felt wet and messy, just the way Gerard loved it. The pleasure made him forgive Frank, just a little bit. He was really making an effort to make it up to him, after all.

Gerard flinched a little feeling a wet finger brush against his ass cheek, close to his crack, and when he opened his eyes and looked down, Frank was looking back up at him questioningly, almost pleading with his eyes as he kept sucking on the tip of Gerard’s cock.

“Are you trying to finger me?” Gerard asked, knowing it was unnecessary when he felt Frank’s finger wiggle in between his cheeks a moment later. Frank found his opening within a few seconds. The light touch made Gerard’s eyelids flutter shut once more, because well, even if he was being dominant, he couldn’t deny he loved feeling Frank’s fingers inside of him.

Frank was still watching him, seeming cautious and waiting for Gerard’s permission as his finger just stayed there, right against Gerard’s hole and not pushing in yet. “Jesus,” Gerard moaned. He wanted Frank to keep going so bad, but the position was somewhat uncomfortable, his pants keeping him from spreading his legs any further. “Fuck, alright,” he grunted out before he reluctantly pulled Frank off his cock to kick off his pants all the way. Frank’s initial shocked expression turned into an excited one fast. He wanted to get back to work as soon as Gerard was completely naked from the waist down, but Gerard stopped him. “Wait right here,” he instructed, then turned around and walked over to the bed, before sitting down on the edge of it with his legs spread. “And now, come here. Crawl, Frankie.”

Gerard smirked when Frank gulped, pressing his eyes shut briefly at the embarrassment. He knew Frank was fine with being told what to do, being shown his limits, but his usual dominance made it really hard for him to humiliate himself like this. He would obey, though. Gerard just had to wait.

Frank slowly lowered himself onto his hands and knees a moment later, eyes firmly on the floor in front of him. “Look at me,” Gerard ordered. There was no way he’d miss out on seeing the pain in Frank’s eyes, the regret he felt for making Gerard have to punish him in the first place.

He looked so vulnerable right then, and even if it wasn’t very far to the bed and he couldn’t enjoy it for more than a few seconds, Gerard found himself relishing the sight by his feet.

Frank’s face was red by the time he came to a halt between Gerard’s legs, front teeth worrying his bottom lip as he visibly forced himself to keep looking up at Gerard.

“Good boy. Before we continue, I want you to take off your shirt. Show me your ink, baby.”

Frank’s body was beautiful. The tattoos covering his skin were like art, small masterpieces all over his chest, and arms, and stomach. Sometimes Gerard could completely lose himself in marveling at him, tracing them with the tips of his fingers or just his eyes… But not tonight. He forced himself to focus on the matter at hand, at how uncharacteristically obedient Frank was kneeling by his feet, shirtless, wordless, just awaiting his next order.

“Pants, too,” Gerard said. It was almost adorable how quickly Frank opened his pants and shoved them down to his knees, then off the whole way until he was naked. “Perfect,” Gerard whispered, meaning it. Not only was the ink on Frank’s body a work of art, Frank was, too. Gerard could really see why he had such a massive ego. “I want you to prep yourself while you suck and finger me. Because once I think I’ve had enough, I’m bending you over and fucking you into the mattress, so you better do a good job. Got it?”

“Yes, Gee,” Frank responded with a hasty nod. Gerard still saw him shiver wantonly.

“Good. Very good.” He leaned back a little, grabbing the lube from where he’d placed it on the bed, and tossed it to Frank. “Here, use this. On me, and yourself.”

Frank whimpered as he nodded once more, already opening the bottle skillfully. “Okay.”

Deciding the angle would be way better, Gerard stayed in the position he was in, resting on his elbows as he peered at Frank between his legs. He was well aware that the blowjob was going to be sloppy and uncoordinated, judging by how Frank wouldn’t be able to use his hands, and be distracted from the fingers in his own ass, but he was more than okay with that. Frank wasn’t really used to having something up there, so Gerard wanted to make sure he was well prepared for his cock. He did want to teach Frank a lesson, but not in a way that would actually leave him hurt.

It was very obvious when Frank inserted a finger into himself. Gerard watched his jaw go slack, brows furrowing and eyes shutting, body shifting a little as he pushed in deeper. “Fuck, yeah. God, Gerard,” Frank muttered under his breath, making Gerard feel like he could cum just from watching Frank like this.

“Feel good?” he managed to croak. All the power and dominance he’d felt before seemed to momentarily drain from his body as Frank kept touching himself for him, making the most beautiful faces and noises Gerard had ever heard.

Frank nodded, letting out a grunt. “So good. Been missing this.”

“Shit, me too.” Gerard allowed himself to watch just a few seconds longer before his twitching dick urged him to continue the blowjob. “Come on, open your mouth,” he rasped out, moaning when Frank obeyed at an instant and sank down on Gerard’s shaft. He seemed to be even more eager now, motivated by the finger in his ass. It took Gerard a couple of moments until he was able to get his brain to form a sentence. “Think you’re forgetting something here, Frankie,” he taunted. “Don’t make me wait.”

He still jumped a little when Frank’s finger was pressed up against his entrance the next second. Taking Gerard’s order quite literally, he pushed in right away, not wasting any time. Gerard was used to taking him up there, so the stretch barely bothered him. He could just focus on the pleasure, both sensations adding up to something mind-blowing that had Gerard toss his head back and moan. His legs spread further of their own accord when Frank added a second finger, just rocking them in and out in a rhythm matching the movements of his head. Gerard’s hips started meeting Frank’s thrusts, more hungry moans slipping out of his mouth, needy and on the verge of pleading. He was aware that Frank knew very well where his prostate was, that he was just waiting for Gerard to get worked up until he’d touch it, that he was purposefully avoiding it right now.

Instead of begging like he usually would have, though, Frank being a jerk yet again kind of reminded Gerard of what they were doing here, of what _he_ needed to do. So he shifted his weight on one elbow, his other hand clutching Frank’s hair and forcing his head down until his lips were wrapped around the base of his cock, nose buried in the short hair there. “I know you can do better,” he panted, pushing Frank down yet a little further and making him choke. “Come on, Frankie, use your fingers the way you know I want you to. Don’t get me even angrier at you.”

Frank let out another muffled noise, his fingers shifting in Gerard’s ass quickly as he made sure he couldn’t pull back off. Just a second later, Gerard felt the familiar pressure against his spot, confirming what he’d been expecting Frank to be doing, before all coherent thoughts were wiped from his mind. “Yeah, right there, Frank,” he babbled, grip loosening in his hair so Frank could pull off. “Fuck, that’s good. Holy shit.”

Letting out a hum, Frank sank down on Gerard’s cock again after catching his breath, moving his fingers out slowly. He made sure to rub them against Gerard’s prostate this time, and the next time, and over and over, reducing Gerard to a moaning mess against the sheets in no time. It would be so easy to just finish like this, the orgasm was already building in his lower stomach, making him feel dizzy with want. Gerard moaned at the thought of cumming down Frank’s throat, riding it out on his fingers, then spreading his legs further and letting Frank fuck him hard and deep until he’d finish inside of him too…

But not tonight, Gerard reminded himself sternly. Tonight, he was on a mission.

Reluctantly and by then alarmingly close to orgasm, Gerard pushed Frank off, whimpering when his fingers slid from his body and the lack of Frank’s warm mouth around his cock left him shivering. “Enough,” he said with as much authority as he could muster in his current state. Not having Frank touch his prostate in just the right way anymore made him think clearer though, his brain felt a lot less clouded already.

His head was still spinning when he forced himself to sit up, looking at Frank through heavy lids. With a proud smile he saw Frank was still moving his hand behind his back, fingering himself like Gerard had told him to. He grabbed the remaining items from the wrinkled sheets, just holding them in his hands with a meaningful look down at a breathless Frank.

“Get up here,” he ordered as he heaved himself off the bed and onto his feet.

Frank nodded, bottom lip trapped between his lips once more as he stood up. His legs were shaky from kneeling so long, and he hissed getting up, but luckily for him, Gerard wasn’t planning on keeping him on his feet for very long, anyway.

“Aw, poor Frankie,” Gerard drawled once Frank was standing in front of him. His pupils were blown and there was sweat running down his temple, lips even rawer than before. Already he looked debauched, and Gerard hadn’t even fucked him yet. It was stunningly hot. His eyes traveled down to Frank’s neglected cock, though, just looking at it pitifully before he wrapped his fist around it. “Nobody’s touched you here yet, huh?” he continued, smiling when Frank winced at the contact, fucking whining when Gerard began to jerk him off teasingly slow. “But you want it so bad, I bet it hurts, doesn’t it?”

Frank forced a nod. “Y-Yeah,” he gasped out, clenching his hands into fists as he forced himself not to move and just look up at Gerard desperately. “Fucking hurts. Gee, please-”

“You’re not cumming, Frank,” Gerard interrupted him with a sweet smile, knowing exactly what Frank had wanted to say. “Maybe not at all tonight. You’ve been such a dick, I don’t think you deserve that much pleasure.”

“But I’m sorry,” Frank protested, and just by the way his voice wavered, Gerard knew he meant it.

He hummed softly, then gave Frank’s cock one more squeeze before letting go. “I’ll think about it,” he decided, ignoring the way Frank continued to plead with his eyes. “I might let you finish if you’re really good for me. For now, you’ll have to wear this, though, just to make sure you don’t disobey.”

“No, _please,”_ Frank whined, but Gerard was already securing the cockring by his balls, ignoring his words.

“Be a good boy, Frank,” he reminded him with a sharp undertone that had Frank whimpering. “Turn around, hands behind your back.”

Frank obeyed with a resigned huff, not saying another word as Gerard cuffed his hands behind his back. He looked so good like this, the silver metal digging into the skin of his wrists just lightly, immobilizing him, sort of anchoring him to reality.

Satisfied with his work so far, Gerard spun the both of them around and pushed Frank onto the bed. He landed there with a grunt on his knees and shoulders, cheek resting on the pillow, ass high up for Gerard.

“Gee, please,” Frank tried again, shifting on the sheets and scrunching them up even more. “I need to-”

“You should be glad I’m even giving you the opportunity to cum,” Gerard remarked harshly. “Or that I love your moans so much that I don’t make you wear a gag. I will get it if I have to though, don’t get me wrong. Do you wanna be gagged, Frankie?”

“No, Gerard,” Frank said quietly. “Please don’t.”

“So stop talking unless I tell you to,” Gerard ordered, underlining his words by a smack to Frank’s ass cheek that had him squirming. “Understood?”

“Fuck, yes. I’m sorry.”

“Good.” Gerard gave Frank another slap, gentler this time, then stroked over Frank’s soft skin with both of his hands. “Have you prepped yourself well, Frankie?” he asked as he pulled his cheeks apart, knowing it would make Frank feel exposed.

“Yes, I-I did my best,” Frank told him shakily.

“Hm,” Gerard commented. He let his finger trail towards Frank’s entrance and pushed in without hesitating, feeling the muscle give in fairly quickly, knowing Frank hadn’t lied. Experimentally, he added another one, relishing in the soft grunt Frank gave when he pushed it inside. “Tell me why I’m doing this, Frank. Why I have to do this.”

“Because- Because I made you,” Frank moaned, cursing when Gerard pushed his fingers in and out slowly.

“You can be more specific than that, baby.”

Frank closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath before he answered. “You have to put me back in my place because I was an asshole,” he spilled in a rush, and Gerard could feel him clench around his fingers. “B-Because I was rude, and inconsiderate, and not the boyfriend you deserve.”

“Good boy, Frankie. Seems like you’re starting to learn.” Gerard slid his fingers from his hole carefully and picked up the bottle of lube, then spread it over his length generously. There still were remnants on Frank’s entrance, but Gerard couldn’t help squirting some more of the cold liquid out of the bottle, making Frank tremble as he spread it inside of him.

When he was ready, he threw the lube onto the mattress by Frank’s head. He grabbed Frank’s hips, pulling him a little closer towards the edge of the bed so he could reach him without having to get onto the bed as well. His thrusts were more powerful when he remained standing, he felt like, and also, this position would help him feel more dominant and in charge.

“Are you ready?” he asked sweetly. The head of his cock was already lined up with Frank’s hole, aching to be pushed inside, yet Gerard remained patient, wanting to hear it from Frank.

“I’m ready,” he responded hoarsely. “Please, Gee… Oh, fuck.”

Gerard grunted when he pushed inside, then held his breath, wanting to hear every little noise that left Frank’s mouth as he slowly opened up around Gerard’s cock. It felt incredibly good, so tight and hot, even better than Frank’s mouth, and it was really hard to not just thrust in all the way, but instead be careful not to hurt Frank too badly.

“Shit, shit,” Frank chanted over and over, voice so much higher than usual, breathy and desperate. His fists were clenched tightly behind his back, and for a moment, Gerard just stared at his strong hands, his fingers that had been wrapped around his throat so many times before, fingers that had left bruises on his hips and wrists. Seeing Frank cuffed and so damn helpless made Gerard let out another moan, and his hips snapped forward, the few remaining inches sliding inside at once.

 _"Fuck,_ " Frank cursed loudly, body jolting forward. “Gee, shit, God. You- You’re so big, holy fuck, just- just fucking please-”

“What do you want, Frankie?” Gerard tried his best to keep his voice even but couldn’t help the way it trembled with the effort of holding back. Frank felt so damn good, and shit, was he hot like this. It cost Gerard every bit of self-control to remain still and let him adjust to the stretch.

Panting heavily, it took Frank a moment until he could answer. “Fuck me,” he demanded raucously, beginning to move his hips back against Gerard. “Fuck me, shit, come on, make me scream.”

It didn’t take long for Gerard to fulfill Frank’s wish. He pulled back and slammed back into him, enjoying the guttural grunt it earned him, and the way Frank’s moans got louder and louder every time Gerard thrust his hips forward as hard as he could. He was fairly sure all coherence had left Frank’s body as he just kept rocking his hips back onto Gerard, desperate pleas and harsh curses leaving his mouth in between moans. When Gerard angled his hips and finally hit his prostate, Frank did scream Gerard’s name, half muffled by the sheets but still so loud and dirty Gerard was sure the neighbors had heard it. Not that he gave a shit. Seeing Frank so wanton and helpless had him on the brink of orgasm so fast his head was spinning, yet he refused to finish already and held off.

Frank’s noises and the repetitive pleas for Gerard to finish in his ass were getting harder and harder to resist, though. Gerard had been close ever since Frank had fingered him, probably could’ve cum even before that, and every single thrust, every single one of Frank’s grunts that filled the room pushed him that much closer to the edge. Eventually, he just let go, pounding into Frank at an almost animalistic pace as he reached his orgasm. It was like the breath had been knocked out of his lungs, wave after wave of pleasure making him spasm as he emptied inside of his boyfriend, feeling him clench around him.

Frank was panting as loud as Gerard when he pulled out, but Gerard could barely focus on it, too mesmerized by the sight in front of him. His cum was leaking out of Frank, running down his crack slowly, marking Frank up the way he’d deserved it.

“Fuck,” Gerard muttered, pushing a finger into Frank again just to feel how loose and wet he was now, moaning once more at the sensation.

“Please, Gerard,” Frank whimpered desperately. “I-I’ve been good, right? Can I cum, please? Fuck, I’m so close, you gotta let me cum.”

With a lazy grin on his lips, Gerard pushed Frank onto his back, straddling his thighs so he couldn’t move. “Tell me again what I _gotta_ do,” he dared him, fingers dancing around Frank’s aching cock teasingly.

Frank let out a groan, face scrunched up from the uncomfortable position and Gerard driving him crazy. His hands were still cuffed behind his back, probably boring into his back painfully, so Gerard could really see why he wanted him to hurry… But he wasn’t having any of it.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Frank panted, thrusting his hips up a little in a desperate attempt to draw Gerard’s attention to the urgency of the situation. “Just… please let me cum, Gerard, I know I’ve been a dick, but… I’m sorry, seriously, I’m so sorry, I swear I’ll try to be better.”

“You know I hate it when you behave like an arrogant fuck,” Gerard said calmly, not reacting to Frank’s pathetic pleas at all. “Don’t you?”

“Yes,” Frank responded quickly. “Yes, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I was being such an asshole again, I’m sorry, Gee, just _please-”_

“Man, you really wanna cum, huh?” When Frank nodded desperately, Gerard decided removing the cockring wouldn’t hurt anybody. Frank almost sobbed in relief when Gerard took it off, then gave him a few pumps, too slow to get him over the edge.

“Please let me cum, Gerard,” Frank all but begged, looking up at Gerard with these big, vulnerable eyes, and that was as far as Gerard could go.

His fist sped up around Frank’s shaft, feeling it twitch against him gratefully. Frank threw his head back and moaned, hips jerking irregularly, thighs shaking as he approached the orgasm he’d been waiting for for so long. Just a few moments later, he was cumming all over himself and Gerard’s fist, spurt after spurt shooting out of his tip as he shook beneath Gerard.

Gerard didn’t hesitate to lean down and lick it all up, tongue trailing over Frank’s tattoos until they were sticky with spit and remnants of cum.

“Jesus,” he moaned. When Gerard looked up at him, he was just opening his eyes, blinking at Gerard, exhausted. “Fucking hell, Gee, you… Oh, god.”

Gerard carefully got off Frank, kneeling on the bed next to him. “Are you okay?” he asked gently as he rolled his boyfriend over, getting the key from the nightstand to unlock the handcuffs.

“Yeah,” Frank said with a sigh. He groaned in relief when Gerard freed his hands and rolled onto his back again, rubbing his wrists soothingly. “Yeah, I’m fucking great. I’m… I’m really sorry I was such a jerk again, I didn’t realize...”

“It’s fine,” Gerard said, cutting him off with a firm kiss. Frank’s lips relaxed against his, kissing him back passionately, both hands cupping Gerard’s face gently. “Besides,” Gerard mumbled against Frank’s lips after a few moments. “I kinda like seeing you like that. It’s a really nice change, you know?”

“It kinda is,” Frank responded.

They grinned at each other knowingly, then Gerard kissed Frank again before leaning back, ready to get them and the bed cleaned up. He grabbed the cockring, wanting to store it and their pair of handcuffs away, but Frank stopped him gently. “Oh no, baby,” he said, making Gerard turn around in surprise. “No need to put these away. I feel like someone deserves to be cuffed to the bed after we had a shower."


End file.
